Amber
Amber is a deceased stripper that appears in the level Derelict Building. History During the level The Vixen Club a police officer tells the two bouncers " We found a girl from your club raped and killed and a postcard from hawaii left on her body". And they say they know nothing. When you enter the building a man is talking to one of the bouncers before he finishes he says " Can you leave Amber a message for me?" And the bouncer tells him " Oh sure Amber right hey you got a pen so i can right that down? Get the F*ck outta here and kicks him out. Tara Mcgowan and Guard conversation. In the back room Tara McGowan and a security guard talk about Amber as well as the police in the club. The conversation starts just like this: Tara: We all heard the stories right? You know? About the missing girls? I thought it was just a rumor you know just to keep use down like make us seem worthless like we can just disappear off the face of the earth and no one would even care or notice you know? And man after Amber went missing I just not so sure anymore. She was scared that night like she knew something bad was gonna happen she knew,now the cops are snooping around. The bouncer quickly tells her:" Look you shouldn't say anything unless your sure. Let the cops handle it. Don't stick your neck out." Tara: " You know what your right I shouldn't have said anything I don't know what i'm talking about anyway i'm just talking outta my ass so huh look um i'm late I should really go get ready for the show!" The conversation ends with both of them walking out the door. After Dom's lap dance he calls one of his buddies and mentions the Hawaii room. Derelict Building - Police conversation of Amber Cop: "There's a body in here somewhere i just know it" Other Cop: " I just can't find anything" Another cop: " Nah yeah me neither " 4th cop: " Ugh this place is a shithole" Cop: " Yeah exactly that's why its perfect look all the clues here point to some how the club is all part of it. I don't know care if we find some old junk less blood or her fucking piece of rotten chicken. Other Cop: " You want to close the place down? " Cop: " Hey the fucking parasites they sell lives of these women, They sell their fucking souls!" Other Cop: Listen I uhhhh don't know if you know but its one of the number-one occupations for young female students so they can uh get through college and I support that's a good cause you know?" Cop: " Yeah and so is waitressing thats an honest job" Other cop " Come on its a shit job come on who you talking to right? " Cop: "Hey look if TV dancing ain't illegal I don't see the problem right? I mean fore power to em right? Another Cop: " Excuse me ladies are we suppose to look for a corpse or something?" Cop: " I know its a shit job I;m your boss its an honest job but someones gotta do it!" Other Cop: " Hmm you've been giving this alot of thought huh? " Another Cop:" Ah Jesus fucking Christ relax guys we ain't gonna find jack-shit by arguing about the merits of fucking titty dancing! Get your shit together ok! Cop: " You're right alright so we checked the whole area now the whole area is swept the others are giving it a second comb over it thats good but we gotta think creative here! Whoever this sick bastard is he's been out smarting us! Were close I just know we are". Amber's Corpse The body is upstairs in the Derelict Building. you have to use the edge to get up there. Once you make it walk down the small hallway and they you'll eventually find Amber's corpse. Amber's corpse has a bruise on the right cheek and her makeup is all dried out. It looked like she was crying at one point. The body is grey. Cause of death: Strangulation (you can tell because of the ring on her neck). She was also tied to something (Rists and ankles). If you were to drop the body the cops will freak out and react . Her lips are black. Cop": Oh! What the fuck? Ah shit... That wasn't there a minute ago. " The Killer The killer is unknown but since the Hawaii room is in the exact same area with in Amber's Corpse some speculate it was Dom Osmond or Wade. During the conversation on the phone (After Dom's Lap dance) he says he got a new girl prepped for the Hawaii room. And he mentions Wade too. Trivia * When you come across the body you can't shoot it you can only throw her over the ledge. When you throw the body over the ledge you can shoot it with your silenced JAGD P22G's a couple times and the cops won't notice or care. * " Hawaii " is a small room where Dom Osmond and Wade as well as others record strippers do lap dances and do sexual things They also would photograph them too. Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Characters Category:Strippers Category:Civilians Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased